lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Baboon
Baby Baboon is a male baboon who appears in The Lion Guard. Appearance Baby Baboon is a light taupe-colored young baboon with pale pink skin visible on his face, paws, and ears. He has a darker pink nose at the end of his small, short muzzle. His eyes are dark cyan, with tapering dark brown eyebrows. Personality Baby Baboon is very playful and excitable. He is very affectionate and enjoys cuddling, but also behaves very mischievously and picks up habits from other baboons very easily, as seen when he begins to throw fruit at Fuli after seeing other baboons do the same. Despite this, he is capable of taking orders and being serious when the situation calls for it. History Baboons! Baby Baboon is first seen being chased by Mzingo, Mwoga and another one of his Committee members. They dive down, but the Lion Guard step in just in time to ward them away. Mzingo calls for his Committee to retreat, leaving the Baby Baboon safe with the Guard near a river. Suddenly, a rainstorm begins. With the rain hammering down, a wave of water pushes the Baby Baboon into the river and washes him downstream. Kion calls for Fuli to race after him, since the others won't be able to catch up in time. The current has sweeps him far down the river. He manages to latch onto a protruding branch as he passes it, and Fuli is able to safely pick him up from there. Elated, Baby Baboon attaches himself to Fuli's neck, embracing it tightly. The Guard soon catch up to them, and comment on how the Baby Baboon has grown attached to Fuli for rescuing him. Ono then interrupts, but gets distracted by the baby's affectionate noises. They hear Kiara nearby who is trapped on a nearby island, but Fuli questions what they're going to do with the Baby Baboon. Kion asks her to deliver him to Big Baboon Tree in Nyani Grove whilst they rescue Kiara. Reluctantly, she agrees. Along the way, the Baby Baboon tugs at Fuli's ears and tail, agitating her. They soon arrive at their destination, and Fuli calls for the baboons. They emerge from the top of the tree, with Big Baboon questioning her over her presence. She explains, and Big Baboon informs her that Baby Baboon belongs to a neighboring troop over in Mapango Cliffs. Fuli starts to leave, but Big Baboon asks her to deliver a message to the other baboons. When she asks what it is, they start pelting her with Baobabs, much to Baby Baboon's delight. She soon whisks Baby Baboon and herself away. Fuli continues racing across the savannah, growing increasingly agitated at the Baby Baboon's noise. She asks him to quieten down, and he instead leaps onto a tree as they pass. It doesn't take long for Fuli to realise that she's lost her passenger, and she retraces a few steps to find him in a tree. He throws some fruit at her, and continues to ignore her plea when she asks him to come down. With the Baby Baboon running across the Pride Lands, Fuli questions why they can't see eye to eye, and wishes they could go separate ways. After causing some mischief with other Pride Landers, the Baby Baboon falls back onto her back, and they continue. They get closer to the cliffs but notice that Mzingo, Mwoga and the vulture from earlier are circling ahead. Fuli dips into the nearby tall grass, and tells Baby Baboon to get low. He obeys her, and the pair sneak across. Mzingo comments that he saw the Baby Baboon somewhere nearby, but he only becomes certain when the Baby Baboon accidentally steps on a stick. As Mzingo and his Committee settle to investigate nearby, Fuli announces that she has an idea. Baby Baboon attaches himself to her underbelly, and when Fuli pops her head out to Mzingo, he is unable to see Baby Baboon from his angle. He questions where the Baby Baboon is that he was trying to 'help', and she responds by telling him that the Baby Baboon has likely gone home, whisking her tail around when Baby Baboon nearly sneezes as the grass tickles his nose. She informs him that she's busy hunting, and eventually manages to get the vultures to leave. Triumphantly, Baby Baboon and Fuli continue on their way. The pair finally Mapango Cliffs. Baby Baboon leaps off Fuli's back almost immediately and climbs the cliffs, meeting with his mother at the top who is relieved to see him as she lovingly embraces her son. However, Mzingo's Committee returns and dive towards the Baby Baboon and his mother, and Fuli unfalteringly leaps up the cliff to stop them. As Fuli continues her desperate scramble, Baby Baboon and his troop assist her by pelting fruit at the vultures. Mzingo orders his other two members to aim for Baby Baboon whilst he goes in to attack Fuli. When she falls down, Baby Baboon directly hits Mzingo with a fruit, and he leaps at his proud success. This gives Fuli the opportunity she needed to pin Mzingo, who calls off his committee and flies away at her order. The baboons then reach down to join her, chanting her name repeatedly. Baby Baboon's mother emerges from the crowd, and thanks Fuli for saving her son. Baby Baboon then leaps onto Fuli, squeaking Huwezi as he cuddles her neck affectionately. Fuli smiles towards him. Friends *Fuli Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baboons Category:Pride Landers